


stuck with a love the size of the world

by luluvill



Category: She's All That (1999)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, just teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluvill/pseuds/luluvill
Summary: For him, falling for Laney Boggs was as natural as breathing, as natural as a hot day in August, as obvious as his life seemed to be before her. He didn't want to change a thing.





	stuck with a love the size of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the movie a few days ago (late right?) and i needed to get this out of my system. i entered the ao3 tag and saw no works about them, so i tried to take the matter into my own's hands (i TRIED). they're the cutest (even if at first we all wanted to smark Zack).

Zack wanted her. Wanted her  _ badly _ , and that's all he could hear right now.

 

He grabbed her from the waist and pulled her closer, as he kept on kissing her at a effervescent, uncommon pace.

 

They agreed to take things slow. Laney herself came up with it one Friday night after their graduation. She was still quite cagey and hard-to-decipher sometimes (by the end of summer he figured out she always might be), but after prom night everything unfolded much easier. Coming from her, the approach didn't surprise him much, and that's exactly how he wanted things to be with her, after all. From the start, he wanted to taste every little moment he could with her, no rushes; not only because she'd told him so, this need–being as gentle as he has never been–was all his. His pleasure. Also, he had lost her once and nearly broke his own heart in the process, so mutual understanding was key, as the past has proven them. 

 

To everyone's surprise, it wasn't hard at all for them to  _ be a couple _ . The roles did them well, quickly, and they fitted them like a glove. He always knew it could be like this though. For him, falling for Laney Boggs was as natural as breathing, as natural as a hot day in August, as obvious as his life seemed to be before her. He didn't want to change a thing.

 

Having her closer provided them less leverage, but Laney still cupped his jaw, coaxed his mouth further open and deepened the kiss. He groaned. 

 

His grip became tighter, and impossibly closer to one another, he let her take the lead. Her hands travelled to his hair, leaving traces of fire against his skull. He broke the kiss to begin a wet path down her throat. He heard her whimper, hands in his hair gripping harder.

 

It was harder to keep his hands still, right where they were, by the second. 

 

He felt her hands travelling down his chest, and further.

 

He looked at her face, feeling her breath against his cheeks; his own flushed, panting, eyes inquiring. 

 

Her hands reached the hem of his shirt, and pulled her fingers under it. Zack almost shivered, instead he kissed her again. After a moment, he felt his shirt being tugged. He parted from the kiss once again, only to meet Laney eyes looking back at him, face flushed as his, asking.

 

She wanted his shirt off.

 

He smirked, letting her pull off his shirt off the way, still smiling when Laney pulled him for another heated kiss. The feeling of her body against his naked skin was intoxicating. His hands urged to touch any little bit of skin they could, as if it was a matter of life or death and her body was a lifesaver. How could he have lived this long not knowing this? 

 

She seemed to feel the same way. Running down his hands up and down his abs, his chest, the back of his neck, gasping between kisses. Caressing her cheeks, he made eye contact with her, looking right at her sweetly but with fervor. He hunched forward, kissing only the visible fraction of her breasts behind his tank top. He thought he heard her mumble his name before they crashed again, as he pulled her into his space by the belt loops of her jeans, walking backwards heading for the living room couch.

 

Sharing kisses and tiny chuckles, they bumped into a chair, Laney apologized but Zach dismissed it with more open-mouth kisses. He wanted to cherish the view before his eyes forever: Laney looked so  _ nice _ like this, lips swollen red, flushed cheeks, skin blazing hot anywhere they touched, smiling all nervous and shy and eager for him. The weight of the realization he made right there—that she loved him as much as he did—almost crushed him and elevated him at the same time. He felt so dizzy with joy and anticipation, so drunk in love he might as well dropped to his knees just there.

 

And he almost did—but for another, completely different reason—as he stumbled into something that shattered in pieces, glass breaking behind his back.

 

Laney looked at him with big eyes, before he checked what the hell they just broke. It was some white vessel his mom used as a flowerpot sometimes. He prayed that shapeless thing didn't mean much to her, otherwise he was doomed to come up with some convincing lie to appease her.

 

Laney was trying to keep a straight face as he grinned nervously back to her.

 

'Are you okay?’

 

'I am, i am’ she responded between chuckles, meanwhile Zack planted kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, his nose, laughing as well.

 

They fell on the goddamn couch finally, limbs tangled. After a while bursting in some uncontrollable laughter due to the rush of adrenaline, Zack stared at her fondly for a while. She did have some beautiful eyes. 

 

He asked again.

 

'You're fine?’

 

Laney looked at him a few seconds, processing the hidden meaning of the question, before answering with a 'I'm fine, you dork’ as he hugged him. 

 

'Alright, alright princess’. He wrapped her in his arms. Before he could manage, he realized his mouth was moving again.

 

'You know I’m crazy about you, right?’

 

She looked up at him, leaving a kiss on his chin.

 

'I'm crazy about you, too’

**Author's Note:**

> title's from Natalie Wee's poem, "Girls". Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
